


对不起，我爱你！-3

by Hsiangss



Category: MeanPlan-Fandom, TinCan-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hsiangss/pseuds/Hsiangss





	对不起，我爱你！-3

二个星期后，经过医生同意，Tin可以返回家里休养，双脚的石膏大概三个月后就可以拆掉，要恢复正常行走还需要一些时间，医生交待完返家后的照护细节离开后，Tin就让Rex去帮自己办出院手续，Can正在收拾Tin的物品，还有自己的衣服。

 

在Tin车祸一周后，Tul跟家人结束渡假返回泰国，到医院来探望Tin，本来要求Tin出院后回大宅住，但Tin拒绝说习惯自己，有人会照顾他。

 

因为Tin的坚持，Tul也只能妥协，但他也说了，要是Can没办法照顾好Tin，他会让Can受到该有的逞罚，与Tin协议的好部份全部取消，等着赔钱进看守所，谈好这个条件，Tul才同意让Tin回自己的住处。

 

等Rex办好手续回来，就由Rex拿Tin的行李，Can推着坐在轮椅上的Tin到停车场。

 

还好Tin住的地方有电梯，不需要爬楼梯，而且一个楼层只有一个住户，不仅隐密性高，连出入社区的安检也是要求很高的。虽然有Tin带他进去，还是在社区门口的警卫室那边填了资料，还拍了照片办出入证。

 

走进Tin家里，映入眼里的是宽敞、明亮的客厅，六十坪大的房子，就Tin一个人住，有些过份的大啊。房间的部份规划成主卧室、客房、书房、健身室。

 

Rex带着Can熟悉房里的环境，最后带Can到客房，说他就睡这间，隔壁就是Tin的主卧室，要他放了行李就快点出来。

 

工作狂的Tin回到家并没有躺在床上，而是到书房打开电脑开始工作， Rex劝他多休息，也劝不了，只要一开口提到休息两个字，就会被Tin瞪，所以他只能够待在旁边报告公司上的事情。

 

他们二个人一忙起工作，就十分投入，除非Tin喊Can交待事情给他做，不然Can就没有事情可以忙，所以当Can在客厅发呆将近一小时后，就趁Rex从书房出来倒水时，说他要到超市买菜回来煮晚饭。

 

买好晚餐要煮的食材回来，Can也不敢进书房打扰他们工作，只传了简讯跟Rex说他回来了，七点吃饭。传完讯息，Can就开始处理食材准备晚餐。

 

当然主动煮了晚餐，同样免不了被Tin挑剔，一下嫌清蒸鲈鱼有腥味，一下又说辣炒四季豆不够辣，要不就是说苦瓜排骨汤太清淡，Can也知道这是Tin对待他的方式，也就没有放心上，倒是Rex对于Can的厨艺赞不绝口，说什么以后要常常来Tin家搭伙，然后就得到Tin的一记白眼。

 

吃完晚餐，Tin又拉着Rex进书房工作，Can一个人收拾用餐后的碗盘还有厨房的清洁。

 

工作到九点的他们，把事情弄到差不多，才收手放Rex下班回家，Can一直在客厅等他们从书房里走出来，等Rex离开后，Tin说要洗澡，Can就推着轮椅推Tin回他的房间，拿了换洗衣物将Tin从轮椅上拉起来，慢慢走进浴室洗澡。

 

帮Tin洗完澡、吹好头发，让他躺到床上休息也快十点，确定Tin没事情要他做之后，才回到自己房间。

 

今天一直待在客厅、厨房，除了放行李那次，之后就没再进到房间里过，这房间比他自己的房间还大上二倍，而且还有独立的浴室，双人床弹簧床，不像自己是单人床，Can坐在床上，软柔的床陷下去，轻抚床面，这是他买不起的高级品。

 

叮~

 

手机亮起，显示简讯窗口，「到我房里来！」

 

Can看了一眼讯息，放下手机，走出房间，朝隔壁主卧室走去。

 

 

房里的Tin在Can为自己吹干头发离开房间前，开了夜灯，而Tin拿起控制器，将夜灯关掉，他习惯不开灯睡觉。

 

但此时，他非常清醒，了无睡意。

 

其实这二周，Tin一直睡的不太好，什么原因呢？

 

就是只要每次Can帮自己洗澡之后，他就会睡不着，还有只要Can很贴近自己的时候，闻到Can身上的味道时，总会忍不住偷偷闻Can，闻着闻着内心总有一股无法克制的冲动，但因为在医院，多多少少还不敢太明目张胆。

 

回到家里，是属于自己的独立空间，刚刚在浴室里，Tin故意假装站不稳，整个人把Can压在浴室角落，故意把唇靠向Can的颈部，人闻起来很香就算了，贴在唇的触感，还不是一般的好。

 

当自己从Can身上移开时，看见Can因为自己的贴近，红了脸，似乎有些害羞…

 

Tin回想着刚才的情景，无法控制的思绪，突然窜起不该有的欲望，不用想，不需确认，Tin知道自己硬了，已经很久没有做爱了，此时的感觉非常强烈，也压抑不下去，又不想自己用手解决。

 

他决定就让那个害自己现在这样的人来为自己解决，Tin拿起手机，传了简讯给他。

 

没多久，Can敲了门走进来。

 

房内昏暗，唯一的光线，全靠窗外照射进来的月光。

 

“先生，您找我？”Can站在门边，花了几秒的时间，才适应房内的黑暗，看见Tin靠在床头半躺着。

 

“过来。”

 

“是。”Can走近到Tin床边。

 

“上来。”

 

“什么？”Can不懂Tin叫自己上床的意思。

 

“行动不便的我，算个半废人，有特别的需求，你是我的看护，总要帮我解决，对吧？”早已经适应房里黑暗的Tin，直盯着Can。

 

“帮…帮什么…”Can听到Tin的话，吓的不轻，这年头当看护还得要帮雇主解决那方面的需求？

 

“打飞机。”

 

“先生，您自个来就行了。”Can听到Tin的要求，立马红了脸，退后一步。

 

哪有人有这种要求的，这什么情况啦？

 

难不成他是Gay的事情被Tin发现？所以Tin才会这样吗？虽然自己每次帮Tin洗澡的时候，都很害羞，但也不可能被发现啊…

 

“你说过，我手臂上不能留疤，现在已经结痂，有些也开始脱落，要是我自己来，不小心又让伤口流血，不是好的更慢，又有可能留疤。”

 

“我是这么说过没错，但您不能忍忍吗？不急于一时啊…”

 

Can都觉得这回答好害羞啊，让他为一个男人打飞机，解决他的性需求，实在是太…而且他没有帮人的那方面经验。跟Kim交往的那一个月，他们最多就是拥抱、接吻，还没有进一步的发展，所以Can完全没有那个过。

 

“当初签合约的时候，上面第二十条有明载，你必需要做到我所有的要求，不得有任何的拒绝，否则合约中止，赔款一千万。所以你做还是不做？”Tin知道他会拒绝，所以拿合约条款来堵他，让Can不得不做。

 

Tin很得意的看着Can，那挣扎、害羞的表情。

 

Can没有回答，大概五秒后，抿着嘴、红了脸，爬上Tin的床，跪在Tin双腿中间。

 

缓慢伸手微微发抖的右手，拉起Tin睡衣上绑在腰间的带子，撩开Tin的睡衣，衣下没有穿其他的衣服，一打开就是Tin的裸身。

 

性器已微微勃起，Can不是没有看过Tin的下身，Tin勃起的性器，他是第一次看到。

 

“快啊，发什么呆！”Tin不耐的催促着，Can的表情竟让自己感到些许兴奋，下身更加挺立。

 

Can左手撑在床上，伸出右手轻轻握住，慢慢上下撸动，撸没几下，受到刺激的小Tin己完全勃起，比原本胀大好几倍。

 

Tin闭上双眼享受Can温热的手传来的快感，呼吸逐渐变深。

 

不够…只有这样，还不够，还需要更多…

 

“你自慰都只有这样，其他地方也要照顾到吧…”Tin声音变得比平常沙哑，本来就好听的声音更加有磁性、有魅力。

 

Can松开握在柱身的手，食指沾着从铃口吐出的液体，在龟头上打圈，轻轻绕着，加快食指绕圈的速度，手轻握龟头快速上下撸动。

 

“嘶~~~~”

 

Can这一波的爱抚，阵阵快感爽度让Tin发出舒服的声音，睁开原本闭起的双眼，看着Can为自己服务，感官不停放大，Can重复几次相同的动作，让Tin快接近高潮。

 

“吃了它。”就快到射精的程度，但Tin觉得需要更大的剌激。

 

Can迟疑了一下，但他没有拒绝Tin下的指令，俯下身张口含住小Tin，用舌头在铃口上打转，忍住想呕的感觉，慢慢往下，等待不适感消失，Can才开始用嘴为Tin上下律动。

 

濒临高潮之际，Tin忘情抓住Can的头，臀部用力一顶直接射在Can嘴里。

 

突然的冲入喉咙的精液，呛得Can不停咳嗽。

 

Tin看到Can这么难受，他伸手在床头柜上抽了几张卫生纸递到Can面前。

 

“谢…谢！”Can被呛得涨红了脸，将口里剩下的精液全数吐出。

 

“带我进浴室清洗。”Tin等Can停止咳嗽后，才说要清洗。

 

Can忍住口里的腥味，下床扶起Tin将他的右手绕过自己的肩膀架住他，走向浴室。

 

开了灯，走进浴室，Can让Tin坐在浴缸边缘，转身去开热水试温度，扭开莲蓬头，在转回面向Tin的那瞬间，他的腰被Tin扣住，整个身体被带坐到Tin的大腿上。

 

“先生！”Can吓得不轻，大叫。

 

“你有感觉了。”Tin意有所指的将与Can对望的视线移往Can的下半身。

 

刚刚一进到浴室时，Tin就发现了，他的看护下身撑起小小的帐篷，所以他决定对他恶作剧一番。

 

“没…没事，您快放开我。”Can像是被抓包的小学生，羞红了脸，连耳朵都红了。

 

Can怎么会不知道自己起了反应呢？就在Tin要自己为他口交的那时候开始的，Can选择忽略它，想等完成之后回到房间再解决的，只是现在被Tin发现，他很慌，害怕被知道他是Gay，对男人有兴趣…

 

“不如…这样好了，我 来 帮 你 ！”Tin轻声在Can耳边说，还勾起坏坏的笑容。

 

扣住Can腰上的那只手将Can身体撑起，另一只手拉下Can的裤子，小Can就这样毫无遮掩的曝露在Tin眼前。

 

Can慌乱之中，吓得放开拿着莲蓬头的手，想遮住下身，但Tin的速度比他更快，大手已覆在Can的性器上。

 

“你湿了…”Tin像个变态般，欣赏着Can面部表情，掌手传来微湿感，让他握住小Can有一下没一下撩拨Can的龟头。

 

从来就没有被任何人触碰到的地方，被Tin轻轻一碰迅速勃起，Can没有办法了，只能向Tin求饶…

 

“先生，拜托…不要…”Can无助地说着，下身热度直奔脑门。

 

“不要？你的身体可比你诚实多了…”Tin非但没有停下来，反而握住小Can，快速撸动。

 

Tin的大手像有魔法般，点燃Can的欲望，快感像电流般在Can体内流窜，Can控制不住，只能让呻吟声从他嘴里流出。

 

“啊~~嗯~~啊~~~”快感让他支撑不住身体，不断仰着头，要不是Tin扣着自己，怕早就往后倒进浴缸里。

 

Can呻吟、喘息声回荡在整个浴室里。

 

Tin从来不知道，原来男人的呻吟声，可以如此好听、撩人，才刚刚发泄过性器，竟然可以只听着Can的声音再度抬起头来。

 

Tin停下来，按在腰上的手把Can再往自己身上靠，把Can的手拉到自己的颈后，让他勾住自己，再把Can另一只手拉过来握住自己的性器，示意要他再为自己撸动。

 

Can轻易被Tin带起的情欲，让他双眼微湿，无助看向Tin，那让人爱怜的模样，使得在Can手里的小Tin又涨大几分。

 

Tin的手再度握住小Can，原先想恶作剧的心已消失，此刻的Tin只想让Can与自己共登云端。

 

“叫我的名字…”Tin粗哑、诱人的声音在Can耳边，哄着他，要他喊自己的名。

 

“Tin…啊~~”Can双眼无神，思绪凌乱，任凭Tin引导。

 

高潮来得快又急…Can全力无力瘫软，要不是有Tin抱着，早就滑下去了。

 

Tin让Can紧靠在自己身上喘息，自己则接手Can未完成的手动，等再次发泄完，Can也休息的差不多，才让Can着手为自己洗澡，结束这次失控的情欲。


End file.
